Time to give up
by Grufflump
Summary: Kai meets Tala in a weird way and no matter how much Kai tries, Tala won't leave him alone. Tala tries to find out about him and that's it. Tala is not a friend. Will he ever know when it's time to give up?


Hello FF readers…this will make a lot more sense in the second chapter if you will bare with me XD

Anyway, this is for KaiXTala, Kool Kai moshes

I hope you enjoy. R&R

**Time to give up.**

"Stop it!" someone screamed, "this has gone on too far."

A member from the circle once surrounding the fight strode out and picked up the smaller, bleeding, nearly unconscious contender. He muttered a thanks from his bleeding lips and then became unconscious.

As the eldest boy pulled the boy away, the other fighter, much older, taller and stronger, decided he wanted another fight.

"I know why you want him," he yelled as the older boy began to break the ring and take the boy to get cleaned up, "you want to ass fuck him, don't you? I know you ass fucked some bloke in your year."

The elder boy stopped, his head down, deciding whether to stop or confront the thug.

He continued to pull the hurt boy but pulled him up the alley wall.

"Will you be ok for a few minutes?" asked the teen tenderly, "or do you need to get cleaned up right now?"

"You," the bruised boy panted, "kick…his…ass."

The older boy called Tala smirked, "ok, for you my friend."

He patted the boy on his head and rose. He cracked his neck and slowly turned, glaring full force at the boy.

"You aren't tough," the bully snorted, "you are nothing but I weak fag." He spat the word fag.

Tala walked boldly up to the bully, "what's you name?"

"Ben," Ben retorted laughing, "Ben Teirney. Why, want to know what name to call while you rape him. Although, he would probably like it."

"I," said Tala, leaning in closer, "don't need to rape, beat or in anyway abuse someone to feel like a man. How old are you?"

"I am fourteen," replied Ben, "what's your name? How old are you? What's with all the fucking questions?"

There was a nervous laughter from all around.

"I am Tala," said Tala calmly, "I am sixteen. Say you name."

"Ben," laughed the bully.

"I would like to hear you say that," snarled Tala, holding Ben by his collar, pulling his face near, "once I have smashed your face."

"Want a timer," spat Ben, "or is it true that you poofs have an excellent sense of time?"

Tala let him go, laughing. Then he turned to the onlookers. He walked around, laughing.

"Do you think I should beat him unconscious or just floor him?" asked Tala, still laughing.

There was a lot of people yelling both answers.

"You couldn't," scoffed Ben, "you are gay."

"So," shrugged Tala.

Then he turned and walked up to Ben, smiling. Then he pulled his arm back and hit Ben right on his mouth, so quickly it took Ben a few seconds to realise he was on the ground, bleeding from his badly cut lip.

"You fucking dick," Ben said, nursing his lip, "You wanker."

Tala lunged at Ben and stopped inches from his face. Ben screamed and got up.  
"This isn't over," he said over his shoulder, "this is not over."

Tala stood there, people staring at him.

"What?" asked Tala viciously, "Not had enough?"

The bully spat on the ground and then ran away.

Tala walked around the ring, glaring at everyone.

"Leave!" He said suddenly, "or do you want to kiss the concrete?"

The people were frozen at first. Then a few left from the edges and within twenty seconds Tala had cleared the alley of all except the boy.

He walked over to him.

"I'm Tala," said Tala, lifting him up, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No," groaned the boy, "no."

"It's ok," lulled Tala, "Just tell me your name."

"Don't take me there," moaned the boy, "He might find out…"

"What's you name?" Tala insisted gently.

"Kai," said the boy quietly, "don't take me..."

Kai's POV:

"Get the freak in!" calls Ben.

I am dragged through a ring, waiting to see an obviously one-sided fight. I writhe and fight but it doesn't help, the boys holding me are too strong.

"Are you going to fight this time?" asked Ben, circling me.

I turn with him but I know it doesn't matter. It will all be over soon enough.

I just glare, not giving him the pleasure of hearing me react, which would be pretty pathetic anyway, I don't know what to say back.

"Take that as a no?" taunts Ben, "Shame, it makes it so much more fun when you do…"

He trails off, then puts his head to one side, pretending to be upset.

"Does the freak want a hug first," he says in a mock baby voice, "or just to be beaten completely?"

"Just do it," I spit, getting in a defensive position. My fists were slightly raised, my legs bent, and my head low.

"Good," concludes Ben, "I have needed to hit you for all two minutes we've been talking."

Suddenly he strikes, hitting my face and body with hard blows. I try to hit back but my blows are either deflected or weak. I curl up into a ball; not telling him hit my face any more. I feel the blows, possibly kicks, hit my back. I feel blackness come over me, only slightly, the pain is still sharp. I feel a burning where I am sure I will bruise.

"Stop it!" someone screams, "this has gone too far."

Someone picks me up and I try to say thanks but I can't, and I faint because I no longer feel the beating upon my body which was all keeping me awake.

My eyes slowly open and even then only a little. He is asking me something. It is about hurting Ben.

"You," I pant, "kick…his…ass."

He says something else but I don't hear him. He touches my head and stands. I don't know what happens next because I become unconscious again.

I wake when he walks towards me again. He picks me up and I am too weak to cry out but it hurts.

His name is Tala. He wants to take me to hospital. I can't go. It will annoy him.

"No," I groan, "no."

He can't take me. I will fix myself.

"It's ok," Tala says gently, "Just tell me your name."

"Don't take me there," I groan, "He might find out…"

I shouldn't have said that. I have said too much. I have only met this boy.

"What's you name," he asks again, softly.

I trust him, I don't want to, but I do.

"Kai," what could it hurt if he knows my name. I feel very weak again, "don't take me…"

I fall unconscious in Tala's arms, praying for him to listen to me, knowing he won't.


End file.
